Wondering
by Luminous Circus
Summary: OC constantly wonders if Vincent Valentine will ever accept her. Vincent wonders if he's ready to let go of his past.  Vincent x OC oneshot


This is a one-shot involving an OC.  
It's one of the first fics and I wrote it back in 2007~ I've made several alterations since then. Leya is my OC, all the other characters are from Final Fantasy, owned by Square Enix.  
Please leave feedback! I like it lots (:

* * *

Leya sighed. Too much was going wrong – what, with the disappearance of the children and the appearance of a certain silver-haired trio… Not to mention it was raining and currently, a completely drunk man was leering at her over the bar, asking what else she had on offer. It seemed like nothing was going her way. She had considered running from it – releasing herself from the worries shared by the AVALANCE group.

Tifa emerged from the back, waving a fist at and the drunk but he felt it necessary to act sleazily to her too and just slurred, "Getting vicious, love? I like that."  
It was the only disadvantage of the two women running the bar – and it wasn't a particularly common occurrence since most visitors were regular and knew of the omnipresent AVALANCHE group.

Sensing a commotion, Cloud came to their 'rescue', removing the man from the bar – which wasn't entirely necessary since the majority of regular customers, enjoying their evening with a drink, had risen to there feet or were at least on the edge of their chairs. There had even been a slight reaction from the ever-morose Vincent Valentine, who had readied himself, should the man put one more toe over the line.  
Leya's eyes briefly met his in thanks, but he showed no sign of acceptance. She sighed. He was another reason she wanted to run. If she ran, the tangle of emotions caught around him might eventually loosen.

"Honestly, Leya," Tifa said with a sad smile, "You could have fallen for anyone. You're just unfortunate it's him."  
"I'm doomed to be just like him. Cold, lonely….lovelorn…"  
"There'll be someone else," Tifa encouraged, but her friend just shook her head.  
"You know I tried."

It was true: her relationship with Reno of the Turks had hardly lasted. She wouldn't insult him by staying with him when she was constantly wondering what it would be like with someone else…

Tifa put her hand on her friend's shoulder.  
"Why don't you go to bed?"  
Leya nodded and turned to go up to her room - where she knew no sleep awaited her as she tried not to dream of him.

Leya hadn't known the AVALANCHE group particularly long - she'd been plucked of the streets of Midgar by the Turks, taken to Seventh Heaven and there, she had immediately befriended Tifa, who offered her food and shelter provided she worked. Her constant presence hadn't gone unnoticed by the group as the visited and they had all been friendly and welcoming. Barrett loved that she would play with Marlene; Yuffie loved that she had someone to wreak havoc with; Nanaki loved her fascination with the cosmos….

But there was one thing she was even more fascinated by - and he was the one person who hadn't welcomed her like an old friend, who hadn't taken the time to speak with her (no matter her attempts) and he definitely hadn't fallen under her spell in the same way she had his. Tifa was right. It was unfortunate.

"Vincent!" Tifa hissed, gesturing for him to come over.  
The bar was quietening down now closing time approached.  
"Hn?" he asked, stepping over.  
"Listen, will you at least talk to her?"  
"Who?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Leya doesn't know you, Vincent. Even though she's been here months, you've never let her. And she worries that she's done something to upset or offend you."  
"Surely you've told her that's not the case?"  
"Of course, but-"  
"I understand"  
"You will, then?" Tifa checked, happily knowing it would comfort Leya if she knew that at least he didn't hate her.  
He merely nodded and left without another word.

Tifa smiled and ushered the last few people out of the doors. She'd done all she could and she trusted that he'd do as he said. She began to drift off to sleep, resting her head on the bar.

Much later that night, or perhaps early the next morning, Vincent lay, wondering. Lately his thoughts had moved - he spent more time thinking not of Lucretia, but of a different woman who could have been closer - or further - from his reach. Rain was pounding on the roof and he felt his mind clearing. He knew what was happening - he'd felt it before, but it had only brought him pain. If that was all he could expect, he never wanted to feel it again and would instead keep returning to that hidden cave where his heart remained trapped in time, just like the woman herself.

In her room, Leya sat with her bedside light on, forcing her eyes open. She tried to concentrate on the irregular rhythm of the rain but her thoughts kept drifting, like a helpless boat coaxed by a strong current. She couldn't get her mind off Vincent. He was shrouded in some great mystery, some great sadness and loss, a deep coldness that was set inside him. Then there was his silence and the softness of his voice whenever he did utter a word. And that was completely disregarding his looks, which only accentuated his mysterious character - his eyes that echoed stories from his past. She just wanted to know about him. If she knew, she could stop wondering and she could come back to reality.

She was suddenly jolted from her thoughts as she heard footsteps in the corridor. She quickly flicked the switch on her light and pretended to be asleep like a child trying to hide the fact she had stayed up late. She tensed as she heard a knock on her door. She tried not to even breathe.

"Leya, I know you're awake," the voice said softly. She felt a shiver creep across her. It was him. She must have failed in banishing him from her dreams tonight…  
She swallowed. Why did he come now - in her sleep?  
"I only wondered if you might join me for a walk."  
She suddenly couldn't stop her childish inquisitiveness.  
"In the _rain_?" she asked.  
"Yes," he replied.  
"Alright," she answered. "Let me get my shoes."


End file.
